


And Then There Were Two

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [32]
Category: Desk Set (1957)
Genre: Gen, Movie References, Post-Movie, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Bunny Watson can recite many facts about the rain -- the average rainfall in various regions of the world, the amount of water Hollywood uses to fake rain on an annual basis, the type of clouds that indicate the various types of storms, et cetera.She just can’t avoid the darn thing._._Or, how two reference workers grow to be wonderful friends.





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation of inspiration: 
> 
> “When I hired you, I suspected you were going to be a great employee. What I couldn’t have anticipated was that you would become… such a good friend.” -- Person of Interest

Bunny Watson can recite many facts about the rain -- the average rainfall in various regions of the world, the amount of water Hollywood uses to fake rain on an annual basis, the type of clouds that indicate the various types of storms, et cetera.  

 

She just can’t avoid the darn thing.

 

And while she could yield to the idea getting drenched -- because, yes, Bunny did foolishly leave her umbrella at home -- well, now…

 

Now, it’s a matter of pride.

 

She takes a step forward out of the shelter that 30 Rockefeller Plaza provides.

 

That’s when the thunder growls through the smirking lightning, both eagerly zipping through the city sky. That’s when she can feel her feet getting submerged in the merciless water. And, that’s when her obstina-- courage falters for just a moment.

 

“What on earth are you doing, walking out in _that_ without an umbrella?”

 

_._

 

Sometimes, there were days where the questions were just _idiotic._ Where Mike drove her up a wall and she still couldn’t imagine anyone else being an option. Where she just wanted to bury herself in the books and never emerge because this playpen of theirs was currently a migraine in the making.

 

When Peg offers to go out for drinks the first time, Bunny can’t quite say yes because she is Peg’s boss, after all.

 

The second or third time, she’s been able to give it more consideration and weighed the pros and cons without officially deciding.

 

The fourth time she just needs a drink.

 

_._

“You ever think of decorating?”

 

“With what? Philodendron?”

 

“I was thinking rhododendron personally, but it is _your_ office.”

 

_._

 

She’s standing in the doorway of the glass office, flowers in hand. Her feelings had only been dropped moments ago, but the tulips remained safe.

 

“I can’t believe the nerve of him! How dare he stand you up _again!_ ”

 

It’s the first time she’s ever heard anyone speak of Mike so poorly. Four years in the relationship, and Bunny’s just now hearing someone speak what her heart kind of wants to scream.

 

But that’s not fair to him.

 

At least, that’s how she feels about the matter.

 

“It’s quite alright, Peg,” They abandoned formal titles about two years ago -- and by they, it was really only Bunny who even attempted to do so in the first place.

 

“No, it’s not alright, Bunny.” The flowers are promptly taken out of her hands and thrown not-so-delicately aside. “And no friend of mine is going to be treated like that, mark my words!”

 

She can’t help but gape a little, before letting a hint of a smile peek through.

 

“We are friends, aren’t we?”

 

Peg merely smiles, pulling Bunny into a heart-warming hug.

 

“Of course we are!” Grins beam in the space and within moments those precious tulips are left behind for much needed drinks.

 

_._

 

New applications have to come in now because Sylvia and Peg and Bunny just can’t quite keep up with everything these days. New applications mean narrowing down new applicants which means trying to get an idea of potential brilliance in a pool of opportunity.

 

In short, it’s easier said than done.

 

“Say, Peg, what do you think of this Ruthie Saylor?” At this point, even if Peg doesn’t make the official hiring decisions, she is Bunny’s advisor.

 

“I’d give her a chance.”

 

And, so they would.

 

_._

 

Another failed attempt at romance with Mike, another successful round of drinks.

 

This time, it came with some necessary advice.

 

“Look, Peg, I know you mean well,” And she does know that, truly.

 

“Aka, you’re not going to listen to a word I say,” Come the vexed grumble.

 

“But, Mike loves me and I-- I love him.” Another sip of cheap wine. “And I-- I--”

 

“... Yes, Bunny?”

 

“Well, I hardly doubt that by this point anyone else will.”

 

“Well, I think you’re wrong. But, I also think you’re too drunk to go any further than this sofa.”

 

“Oh, I couldn’t imperfec-- impossibl-- impose!” A snort erupts at this.

 

“It’s hardly ‘imposing’ when you’re about to pass out on me.”

 

“... You mean it?”

 

“Yup. Now, move over before you fall off my sofa and onto the floor.”

 

_._

 

When Richard Sumner strolls into their office and plops into a chair, Peg is simultaneously intrigued and irritated -- intrigued because he’s a mystery and irritated because he’s unnecessarily mysterious underneath all of that “Who, me?” attitude.

 

When she finds his excuses to hang around the office start to take Bunny away from the mindset of “spare tire”, she’s more intrigued and just a little less irritated.

 

(Though she’d still like to know what Sumner’s doing here in the first place.)

 

_._

 

A dinner fiasco and a ruined Christmas awkwardly passes them all by.

 

They spend both nights with laughter and tears.

 

_._

 

When she’s been handed money for drinks from Sumner and she can see that unusually determined glint in his eye, she knows that things are going to be quite different for more than just one reason.

 

But, she also knows that there will still be late night drinks and advice for dealing with men. That there’ll still be moments where she gets to rescue her boss from the morons ringing them up. And there’ll even be the occasional moment where Bunny foolishly leaves her umbrella behind, and Peggy’s there to drag her under hers.

  
This is something she knows nothing, not marriage or some computer, will  _ever_ take away.

**Author's Note:**

> While I feel like it could be a bit more polished, I'm pretty satisfied with this :)
> 
> Our next line-up:
> 
> “So you’re letting me in?”  
> “It’s either that or watch you hound me through the door.” -- Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries
> 
> And our next options:  
> Ed Edd n Eddy  
> Star Trek: Deep Space Nine


End file.
